Sakura Dolls
by Mariposas Rotas
Summary: Ella es como una bonita muñeca, descocida, rota, usada. Sakura esta enamorada y consiente de lo corrosivo de este oscuro y retorcido amor. Era la única historia que yo no conocía.


**Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia.**

**Aclaraciones:**_**La historia está basada en el universo alternativo. He hecho lo posible por no caer demasiado en el Ooc.**_

_**Total de palabras: 481 palabras incluyendo el titulo.**_

**Disclaimer:**_**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su creador, Masashi Kishimoto (asesino de personajes delirantes)**_

_Quién por cierto, por culpa de él, llevo un tiempo delirando._

_**Porque si fueran míos no sería lo que es ahora todo estaría igual de retorcido que mi mente.**_

_**Les agradecería muchisisisismo, que dejaran reviews, en serio, ¡es la principal motivación para seguir escribiendo!**_

_**Annie Yue espero y te guste ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**_

_** Por cierto escucha está canción para mayor ambientación: IU- the only sorry i didn't know y Ali ft Jun Hyung- Don't act foolish.**_

* * *

**Sakura Dolls**

**Resumen: **_Ella es como una bonita muñeca, descocida, rota, usada. Sakura esta enamorada y consiente de lo corrosivo de este oscuro y retorcido amor. Era la única historia que yo no conocía._

**Personaje: **_Sakura Haruno - Sasuke Uchiha._

**Género:** _Drama, Angustia._

**Escrito por:**_Mariposas Rotas._

* * *

"_Hubo momentos en los que no solo me olvide de mi; sino también de lo que soy"_

**_Samuel Beckett._**

* * *

_**Sakura Dolls**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura es como una muñeca bonita y reluciente.

Sakura se siente como una muñeca.

A Sakura la usan como a una muñeca, juegan con ella, la usan, la maltratan y la rompen para después olvidarse de ella.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**La historia siempre se repite**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Y Sakura se levanta todos los días con la mirada vacía, el alma un poco más rota que el día anterior y el corazón hecho trizas, y se arregla –ella siempre tiene que estar bonita porque es como una muñeca- y viste esos colores brillantes y chillantes que tanto detesta pero sabe que son los que mejor se le ven, los que más atraen.

Ella tiene pocos amigos, estos se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos y sólo por ellos intenta sonreír.

Ser Feliz

Y Sakura siempre ha soñado con ser una princesa, encontrar a su príncipe azul y vivir felices por siempre. Pero en su travesía para encontrar al amor de su vida se ha encontrado con muchos obstáculos.

Sakura ha besado muchos sapos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Esta enamorada del amor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ha besado sapos que no la merecen, que no la han tratado y cuidado como debería ser, como la princesa que es. Sapos verdes que la han herido, roto y le han robado, porque a Sakura le han robado piezas de su alma y corazón, piezas que necesita, que le faltan para pode completar su dañado corazón.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Porque cada persona que toca tu vida se lleva un pedazo de tu alma**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura ama a Sasuke pero intenta deshacerse del sentimiento a toda costa, porque Sasuke no es el príncipe que ella espera. Él es igual a ella, esta roto y Sasuke no es un príncipe él es el villano del cuento.

Su cuento.

Ella quiere, sueña y desea un príncipe azul, de brillante sonrisa, dorados cabellos y ojos color zafiro que le enseñe el significado de la esperanza, un príncipe. Un príncipe como Naruto. Ella ha intentado por todos los medios enamorarse del rubio pero su corazón no lo permite, ya no es de ella, se lo han robado, ahora le pertenece al villano de la historia.

Quiso negar lo inevitable.

Ella ama a Sasuke más que a su propia vida, lo sabe, siempre lo supo, así como también sabe que ese amor terminará por destruirla. Sasuke es como un abismo lleno de oscuridad pero eso no importa, ya hace tiempo que empezó a caer, ahora sólo es cuestión de tocar fondo.

Sakura es una muñeca que se seguirá rompiendo, de todos los cuentos que su madre le contó este es el único que no conocía, donde la princesa ama al villano y este oscuro, retorcido y enfermizo amor es correspondido.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era la única historia que yo no conocía.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Este drabble fue hecho pensando en el cumpleaños de mi querida Annie, mira que me exprimí el cerebro porque no se me ocurría nada de nada y estaba frustrada y me empece a dar de golpes contra la computadora y después me fui a escuchar música y de puro milagro salio esto. Espero y les haya gustado.

Annie se que te gusta Kim Hyun Joong así que escucha esta hermosa canción de él: Because I'm Stupid.

PD: Lamento el retraso amiga enserio me siento mal por no haber estado ese día presente con un MP.

**¿Un review?**

**¡Harás feliz a cientos de niños en desgracia!**

**Ok. No son cientos solo yo.**

**¡Donaras leche tibia a gatitos desamparados!**

**¿A quién no le gustan los gatitos?**

**¡Salvaran a un alma de mis manos!**

**Ok no. Todavía no soy un demonio pero estoy próxima a mi conversión xD**

**Y recuerda**

_***Por cada minuto que estés enojado habrás perdido sesenta segundos de felicidad***_

_***La vida no se trata de ser un ganador o un perdedor, se trata de ser uno mismo y dar lo mejor***_

_***Por mas consejos que existan, hay lecciones de la vida que solo entenderemos a base de golpes y tropiezos***_

_***Levántate cada día feliz de ser quien eres***_

_**Vive la vida hoy mañana puede ser demasiado tarde, ríe, llora, salta, grita pero no dejes de vivir y soñar.**_

**Solo un review ¿sí? ayudaras a miles de almas a escapar de mis manos**

**y es muy fácil y sencillo, solo oprime el botoncito azul sino lo localizas sigue la flecha.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
